Quatre's Goodbye.
by Universal Genius Washuu
Summary: A deathfic from Quatre's POV. This is my first try at a deathfic, so please R+R


Disclaimer: This is my first try at a death fic, I was half asleep when i wrote it so i didnt cry. But I almost did in science when i was thinking about it. I dont own gundam wing.  
  
  
  
  
Quatre's Goodbye  
  
  
  
Where should I start? How do I begin? My name is Quatre Raberba Winner and I am the only heir to my father's company and the sole remaining gundam pilot. I have been through hard times and made some mistakes, which I have tried my best to correct. I am writing these words with my own hand and I want to make sure people know the truth. I don't want anything like this to ever happen again, maybe if people understand how many suffered it will prevent history from repeating itself. Total pacifism should last forever, since there is no reason to fight. As I have said before, my fellow pilots are dead.   
Heero Yuy became Miss Relena's "bodyguard". She was giving a speech when Heero surprised an assasin. He was shot several times, his arm, stomach, chest, and head. Heero was rushed to a hospital and held onto life for over a month. It looked like he would recover, but internal bleeding in the lungs shattered our hopes. Duo and Relena, I think, were hit the hardest. Duo couldnt believe his best friend was gone and kept repeating to himself that "Perfect soilders dont die..." Relena was devestated and held his hand until the end. She told him she loved him and I know I saw a tear slide down Heero's cheek. Right before he died he told Relena that he loved her, and then he was gone. One year later, on the anniversary of Heero's death, the assasin finished the job. Relena Peacecraft and Heero Yuy were buried side-by-side.  
A few years later, Trowa Barton's mobile suit blew up and he was reported missing in action. My best friend was gone, and I couldnt focus on anything. Catherine cried through the whole thing, her only family was gone. Sally was trying her best to comfort her and Wufei wouldnt look at anyone. Duo just sat there with a glazed eye look and Hilde sitting beside him.  
Unfortunatley, poor Hilde caught a horrible new virus going around and fought for her life. She overcame it, but it left her so weak, she kept getting sicker and sicker. Eventually she couldnt handle anymore and was buried near Miss Relena.  
Duo visited her grave everyday, rain or shine. In late November, it was a rainy evening and he came back with his braid frozen solid. Wufei, Sally, Catherine, Dorothy, and I tried desperetly to thaw him out. We were unsuccessful, Duo was buried next to Hilde a few weeks later. The funeral, like the others was beautiful. Everyone cried, including Wufei. After the funeral, he went hystarical. It took four of us to get him under control and he came back to himself after Sally slapped him. After that Wufei just broke down and locked himself in the room for hours at a time. Sally sat by the door, patient and talking through the door to him.  
Catherine, despite her careful precautions, was killed in a tragic circus accident that took eight lives. She was buried in between Duo and Trowa. Wufei just sat in the back, shaking the whole time.  
Wufei and Sally were both killed when their Preventer ship was shot down by protesters. Dorothy escaped and told me what had happened. Wufei was staring down the hall when Sally had walked up and stood next to him. She asked him if he was coming. He said no, this is my destinany. She looked at him and smiled. Then its mine too she said. And there they stood, side by side facing their destinay. They we buried next to each other and given a beautiful funeral. Dorothy sat by my side the whole time and we both cried and comforted each other.  
Dorothy was the most recent death, just a year ago. She "died in battle" when a colony was sabatoged and exploded. This time, I was alone at the funeral. I have no idea how I kept from screaming. Many people pointed and whispered amongst themselves about how I was the last.  
But they are not lost forever, I shall see them again. They have come, each glowing a golden-white. Now I must go, for it is my time. I hope people read and understand my feelings. Goodbye, we shall meet again.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
PEACE AFTER YEARS OF SUFFERING  
  
  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner has found peace after years of suffering. Quatre was a gundam pilot and the sole surviving one. Being the only boy in a family of twenty-nine girls, he was the heir to his father's company. He was found in the early hours on the morning with his will and obituary in front of him. It was his request for his obituary to be read at his funeral and later printed in the newspaper. It is still unknown what he died of, but there was a contented look on his face. He was buried between his best friend, Trowa Barton and Dorothy Catolina. Now all who helped out in the war are finally at peace. God Bless them for what they did for us and this world. A funeral service will be held on Sunday in their honor.  



End file.
